Trust Never Fades
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sam is in a bind while looking for his brother who, at the moment, is a demon. He is captured by a so-called hunter named Cole and is attempted to be a bargaining chip. Not gonna happen. Contemplating with Angela, they come up with a way and Sam notices how his faith in her hasn't dwindled. In honor of season 10 premiere.


**Trust Never Fades**

_ Sammy, let me go._

It was what the note had said and it was in Dean's scrawl but Sam refused to let go. He definitely wasn't going to let go after finding out that Crowley was involved and learning that the demon was Dean. It was still a hard concept to wrap around but he was determined to save his brother and he knew that she was going to as well. He didn't even know how she'd take the news or maybe she already knew.

Sam mulled over it as he glared at this so called hunter named Cole. She had accompanied him to search for Dean and while he didn't think it a good idea, he couldn't and wouldn't stop her. He understood why and it was somewhat a relief that she hadn't been captured by Cole. He remembered how she walked to where they had seen Dean in the video and she just looked around; she was sniffing for Dean.

She would have figured it out. Sam knew that. It was probably why she asked if she could be alone. He felt her anguish along with her anger and he had wanted to ease her pain. Instead she soothed his and he only asked that she not do anything stupid. As much as he hadn't wanted her to go, she needed it and he felt better that she had her dog, Gideon with her. He summoned Moira and took her with him… and a lot of good that did.

Sam glanced at Moira who was pacing within her confines. Apparently this Cole knew that she was part hell hound and took measures and he was pissed that she was hurt. She looked at him with her doe eyes with a firm look. Sam knew that look having learned how to understand what they meant. He gave a look back that firmly said 'no'.

_Call the alpha._

Sam was not going to do that. Looking at Cole, Sam got the feeling that this guy was the kind that would draw out killing a monster and it would be slow and torturous. Granted he had done that fairly recently and he had a busted arm for his troubles… he didn't want anything to happen to her. She was his life and after all they had been through… He wasn't going to lose her. He couldn't lose her; it would be a failure on his part and it would hit him doubly hard since he had failed his brother. Yeah he had been pissed but… what Dean had said before, they were family and he still loved his brother even though they were not brothers.

A rustling noise caught Sam's attention and he looked up. Cole was pacing wondering what he was going to do. Sam knew that since Dean was a demon there was little chance of him coming to the rescue and judging by Cole's posture that was more likely a certainty. Sam couldn't help but hope that there was a smidge of his brother still in there; the part that was Dean. If not, he was going to have to find a way to get out all by himself.

As he watched Cole, Sam shuffled slightly, feeling the twinge of a dull throb in his shoulder. It was followed by that familiar tingle on the back of his left shoulder near the slope of his neck. He tried to calm his thoughts and feelings but even he knew it was futile.

_Sam?_

Sam resisted the urge to sigh out loud. He watched Cole as he replied, _I'm okay Angie._

_ No you're not. I felt it twice._

Sam knew that she would have. She was respecting his space as usual though it would have driven her crazy not to respond. _Yeah um… I'm in trouble._

_ Are you okay?_

_I'll live._

The silence that ensued after his reply told Sam that she wasn't buying it. She was probably at her wits end. Why did he continue to do that? And why did she let him? He gave in, _His name is Cole. He sabotaged my car and is trying to use me to get to Dean. He… knocked me out._

_ I'm coming._

_Angie, stop._ Sam looked up to make sure that Cole wasn't getting any funny ideas. He didn't need this so called hunter trying anything or knowing too much about her. He continued, _He's sort of a hunter. Don't come here._

_ No one hurts my mate._

_ He'll hurt you and…_ Sam broke off. They had this before and he was willing to do the same for her. He had done it and that was what he was thinking of when he tortured that demon. _And if he did… I would do the same._

_ I know Sam… but I'm still coming. I figured this asshole was good since you didn't mention Moira. You know I promised._

Sam relaxed a little. His arm still throbbed but he was relaxed. He knew she kept her word even if a couple of times she toed the line. _I know. Just… be careful Angie. This guy… he means business. He wants to kill Dean. I can feel it._

_ Then we won't let that happen. Dean may be different but he's still Dean._

Sam heard the hopeful tone in her voice. She hoped that there was still a human part of his brother too. His heart panged at the wistfulness in her tone. She loved them both and it hurt her. _I know. Do you want some help?_

_ Yes but… it will be unpleasant for both of us._

Sam thought about it. She rarely ever asked for help that could potentially harm then both. He had a vague idea what she was getting at. The thing was if… He had to hear her out. _What are you thinking of?_

_ Have this Cole touch your mark._

Sam straightened up at that. He looked over at Cole and the guy looked at him as if wondering what he was going to do. Sam held still while thinking about his wife's request. The last time someone other than her touched that spot it stung. The only good thing was that it was Bobby that had done it and it helped calm her down since she reacted like someone tore his arm off. If Cole touched it… He got what she was after but did she really need to go to that extreme unless… _Are… are you okay, Angie? Do you need to…_

_ It's my fault._

Sam pursed his lips at that. It wasn't her fault. It was his for not finding anything even with the help of the librarian that peeved him to no good end. What happened in Purgatory… it wasn't her fault. He felt her probing, trying to soothe his agitation. _It is not, Angie. I understand._

_ I am sorry. It's what I can think of and… he harmed my mate. I'm beyond pissed._

_ And I sort of feel sorry for the guy but… I trust you. I always have._

It was quiet for a time but Sam could feel her emotions; her thanks and love. It made him wish he had said it more often. He made up for it by showing her and returning her affections. He had always trusted her even before they got together and it never wavered. And he was willing to endure pain for her; he just didn't like it when it affected her too but considering his options… He looked down and gave the impression that he was resigned and said to her, _I'll do what I can. Just don't hurt yourself._

_ No one hurts my mate._

_ No one hurts my mate either._

_ I will find you Sam._

_ I know you will. You always have. I love you._

Sam didn't get a reply. He didn't need one. He felt her response. It was warm and reassuring as it always was. He felt her love for him and he knew he could do this. If Dean decided to come then they could deal with it then; her reaction and the dogs' reaction… it would be dealt with. He could handle this. He looked at Cole and thought about what he was going to say to get him to touch his mark.

He trusted her. She was his wife, his mate (same thing but don't argue), lover… his everything. Even when they first met, he knew he could trust her and it had only grown. True there were some hiccups along the way but it never wavered. In a way it grew stronger and it was like he knew they could get past this… as they always will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a little one shot in honor of the season ten premiere. Sam is caught and Angie is on her way. Enjoy folks!


End file.
